The 'WTF' tale of William Turner
by Ozbert Fangirl
Summary: Congratulations! You have participated in our once in a lifetime contest and won our grand prize! You have won our free life long time PH units! These are very special and unique units from a very special company and we hope you enjoy your experience with them! We also wish you good luck! Pairings: OzxGil (Ozbert) BreakxWill (My oc) other possible pairings. Read and review enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The 'WTF' tale of William Turner.**

* * *

My name is William Turner and I'd say my life up til now was pretty 'normal'. I lived in the city with my work alcoholic mother, my irresponsible slacker father, my hyper crazy little sister, and our evil pet cat named Tom who is always out to get me. I was in the 10 grade going to a slightly dysfunctional school where I HATE everyone, my best and only friend is a girl who was a crazy obsessive fangirl, and not to forget to add that the rest of my family are a bunch of weird sociopaths. And I, myself, considered myself pretty 'normal' as well; I was moody and angsty but what 15 year old wasn't?

I also spent my free time locked in my room with my face glued to my computer because it helped me escape the 'normal crazy' that was my life. Who knew that would end up being my downfall, because my life was considered normal to me until I won that stupid contest online...and 'they' showed up in my life to make it crazier. Now, there was no escaping, I was being taken down kicking and screaming. Now I'm here to tell you about that day, the day 'they' came and changed my life. I just hope you can handle it.

* * *

**Have you ever heard of a story with the lonely girl living in a home with her evil family and no one cares about her and she has no friends and blah, blah, blah, her life sucks but then one day she makes a wish on a fucking star or some shit and her life instantly becomes better?**

"Will..."

**Well, this is somewhat, kind of, sort of like that. Kind of.**

"Wiiiiilly!"

**Instead of the lonely little girl, you have your moody angsty 15 year old boy. **

"Willy, willy, willy, willy-kins!"

**He had one friend, I repeat, ONE friend. Because that's all he can handle and he pretty much hated every other human being he came across.**

"Wiiiill, come ooooon! Mom says you have to get up!"

**And the only thing evil in his family was their pet cat named 'Tom' who enjoyed fucking with him. **

"WILLIAM!"

**I think you've already figured it out by now but if you're stupid and haven't then I'll come right out and say it. Your 'moody and angsty 15 year old boy' would be me.**

"Oh my God! Lucy! What?!" I finally snapped, sitting up in bed to glare at my 9 year old little sister who had been jumping up and down on my bed in attempt to wake me.

**My name is William Turner.**

9 year old Lucille Turner, or 'Lucy as I called her, my small but largely annoying and hyper younger sister. Wearing her dinosaur pajamas; basically a green dinosaur suit that she slept in every night. Some of her dark brown bangs were visible and framed her round face; large green eyes sparkled, round cheeks were flushed pink, and a cat like grin on her face.

**And this is a story of how I, well, not really made a 'wish on a star'. But more like, won a contest on the internet and got a big 'prize'. **

"Mommy says you have to get up now. She has to go to work and if you don't get up now, you'll have to make your own breakfast." She told me finally sitting down...On me.

**And this isn't a story of how it made my life instantly better...**

I rolled my eyes and laid back down, yanking the thick blanket over my head in attempt to block the horrid light. "Whatever." I grumbled from underneath the blanket. I was hoping that would make my sister leave me alone but of course she didn't budge.

"She also said, if you don't get up now...Daddy will drive you to school."

I immediately snapped up in bed with wide fearful eyes. "Damn! Alright I'm up!"

**This is a story of how it made my life MUCH FUCKING WORSE.**

lucy giggled as I shooed her off my bed with a scowl and a few light kicks at her. I watched her bounce out of my room like the weirdo she was before letting out a loud groan to vent my sorrow. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to go to school, I sure as HELL didn't want my dad taking me to school. Or anywhere for that matter. He was a horrid driver.

I threw my covers off myself and dragged myself out of my oh so warm and oh so comfortable bed. "Fuck Mondays..." I grumbled under my breath as I pushed myself to a stand and stumbled towards my open door zombie-like.

"William Turner! Get your ass downstairs now!" I heard my mother's loud-ass voice echoing down the hallway.

"God woman! I'm up! I'm coming!" I yelled back down the long-ass hallway.

**And guess what? You all get the luxury of hearing this shitty tale. Of how an innocent boy like me goes through hell and back...and to hell again. Ya-fucking-hoo~!**

Just to piss the woman off, I took my precious little time walking down the stairs leading to our living room that was also connected to our kitchen which was also...Okay to save time, we live in an apartment that looked exactly like the apartment in Icarly, inside and out. We even have the same furniture and stuff. I shit you not, everything looks just like the TV show.

"Took you fucking long enough." My pleasant mother decided to say once I reached the bottom. My mother was the complete opposite of my dad; being the only one worked in this house, and having the mouth of a trucker and a sailor combined. She was also the spitting image of me with her red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, only she had curves and breasts and was a girl obviously.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Good fucking morning to you too." I grumbled walking into the kitchen to the table my sister was at sitting on 3 thick books; the girl needed them at the table because she was small as hell for being 9.

"Willy's up~Willy's up!" Lucille sang, swinging her legs back and forth. I responded with a long big yawn, and rested my head against the surface of the table. "God I don't wanna go to school today." I muttered, voice being slightly muffled by the wood.

"Yeah, well I don't want to go to fucking work today. Do ya think I wanna sit in some shitty office for 12 hours straight doing boring-shit on a computer and do paper work? Stop bitching about things not worth bitching about, I swear to God you're just like your father, always whining about doing things, never wanting to do things. No wonder we never get anything done around here-"

At that point, I just kindly tuned her out. I swear once the woman gets started, she won't shut the hell up. I can still see her in her work outfit; a white form fitting blouse that showed off her big clevage, a black A-skirt That hugged her round hips, tights that showed off long legs and black heels. The whole outfit showed off her curvy form, and I won't lie and say my mother wasn't a beautiful woman.

I rolled her my head to the side so my face was visible to the left, watching my sister messily eat her oat meal. Watching her eat made my stomach growl in jealousy, I sighed and sat up straight to peek at my mom was still running her mouth, "Mom..." I tried calling her.

"-if only your father would just get his lazy ass up and get a part-time job for once then we'd have less to worry about but is he ever gonna do that? Nooooo~!"

"Mom..."

"Look he's still in fucking bed right now. He's always in bed, he never wants to get out of that damn bed-"

"Mooooom..."

"He never has energy to do anything I fucking ask him to do but when it comes to sex, oh he has all the energy in the fucking world-"

"Oh my God! Mom!" I yelled with a flushed face, yeah, I wasn't gonna sit here and listen to her talk about her and my dad...do it. I shuddered. My mom finally snapped her mouth shut and looked at me, "What?!"

"Mom can I please just have my breakfast so I can get ready?" I asked rubbing my face with strained patience.

"Geez, fine." She said finally and begun to make me my breakfast. "Today Will, I won't be able to pick you up afterschool at my break. I have a business partner downtown I have to pick up so you'll have to get home yourself."

I let out a groan, "Seriously?!" Fuck walking.

"Would you rather have your father pick you up?"

I paled, "I'll take the bus."

"Good. Here." She said placing a bowl of oat meal and a spoon in front of me. I made a face at the bowl, using the spoon to poke at the contents.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. Just walk with your friends." My mom said setting up the coffee maker.

I frowned at that, "I don't have any friends mom." I hate people.

"None? Really? What about that one girl who always hangs around you? What was her name again? The one with the pretty curly hair?" She asked tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear, the rest of her hair was placed in a neat bun.

I raised a brow, stuffing a spoon full of oatmeal in my mouth, "You mean Dominique? Uuuh...I guess..." I shrugged, Dominique was the only person I hung out with during or after school or any other day, she's been around me since elementary school and wouldn't leave me the hell alone...somehow that blossomed into some kind of friendship between us.

And it was somewhat sad that my mom didn't really know about Dominique. Since she has been around me since the fourth grade but since my mom is almost always at work and isn't very involved in my social life, not that I had one and not like I cared all that much, it didn't surprise me.

"Yeah her. Just walk with her, invite her over or something, i don't know." My mother suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fine whatever." I sighed pushing my half empty bowl of oatmeal away from me. I slid out of my chair and stood stretching, "Yeeeeaaah, I'm gonna go upstairs and change now."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't take too damn long or you gonna be left." Mom said her back turned to me as I made my way to the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks 'mother'." I muttered sarcastically as I stalked up the stairs to get ready for a boring-ass Monday at my boring-ass highschool.

This week was gonna be just as plain and boring as any other week.

**Or so I thought.**

**Welcome to the beginning of my tale. The 'WTF' tale of William Turner.**

**I hope you ass-hoes enjoy my misery.**

* * *

**lol. Yeah, I just thought this would be a pretty good story to write about ^^ **

**Don't worry, the story is just beginning. You'll be meeting everyone very soon. Can ya guess who's gonna show up first? XD**

**I should warn you now, this will contain yaoi, Yuri, cursing, violence, blood, lime, possible lemons, probably some character bashing, future underage pregnancy, underage drinking, smoking and drug use...And a lot of other things I can think of xD **

**I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters, just my OCs ^^ **

**Please review people ^^ **

***Oh and for those who had read 'save me' I'm in the process of rewriting it and I will post it again...one day Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 'WTF' tale of William Turner**

* * *

**Thank you to those who had taken the time to read and review ^^ it was just a few people but I'm happy XD it's a work-in-progress. And I know this story won't be very popular just yet ^^ But...Fingers crossed DX**

**So the pairings for this is Ozbert! Because I'm too big of a fan of them NOT to put them together and the other pairing is BreakxWilliam (my OC) XD IDK, i just didn't want my little Will alone XD hahaha and plus I put myself into the story sooooo...I'm just pairing people off but yeah! ^^**

**I do not own Pandora hearts or any of the characters just my OCs. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**As you all must already know, being a 15 year old, I'm in high-school. 4 years of stupid adults trying and failing to teach us, of dumb teenagers who never want to learn, and homework people never do.**

I heaved a heavy sigh as I entered my room which by the way does NOT look anything from Icarly like everything else does in this house and I'm damn proud of that. The walls were a boring grey color, and the carpet was navy blue. I had a king sized bed, a walk-in closet, and an attached bathroom. Nothing all that incredible, the only semi-cool things I owned was the small wide-screen TV placed on a dresser I had in front of the room, and the computer set on the dark brown computer desk a few feet away from the door. I had no decorations save for the few posters placed on the wall; black butler, uuuhh...Naruto, and...I don't remember what the last one is called...It's some sort of man/dog person, he has long white hair, gold eyes, wearing weird red clothes, has...dog ears on his head? And carries around a large sword...I don't know.

Those were from Dominique, she had placed those on my wall, without my consent I should add, and told me those were a few of her favorite shows. 'Anime' was what she said they were...Some kind of Japanese cartoon or something...Yeah, I don't really know, I wasn't as big of a fan of it as she was. She was completely in love with this Anime stuff; it's all she ever talks about and I'm just there like 'Derp'.

I made my way over to my closet and walked in gazing at my clothes with little to no interest. It was a fucking Monday and I really didn't give a damn about what I was going to wear so I just grabbed dark blue jeans, a pair of black socks and a black T-shirt and threw it on. I went into my bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and run a quick brush through my red hair that was way too long; it reached down to my elbows and made me look like a fucking girl but my mom won't let me cut it!

* * *

_"Why the fuck do you wanna cut your beautiful hair?!" My mother screeched at me while she tightly gripped my hand I was currently clutching a pair of scissors in. _

_"Because! Having long ass hair like this makes me look like a fucking girl! I'm tried of being hit-on by guys who make that fucking mistake!" I screeched back trying to wrestle the scissors back._

_Not a good idea._

_"You're a beautiful person! What the hell does it matter?! If other boys hit on you?!" She yelled giving the scissors a a pull only for me to pull back towards me. _

_Yeah, definitely not a good idea._

_"I don't care! I wouldn't care even if I was the most sexiest thing on the fucking planet! I don't want them bothering meeee!" I screamed pulling with all my might._

_Okay seriously, what I was doing was NOT a good idea at all. The sharp point was pointed right at my neck..._

_"Let go dammit! I'm not letting you cut your fucking hair!" _

_"YOU let go woman! It's my hair! I'll do what I fucking want with it!"_

_"Over my dead fucking body!" _

_"AAAAH!"_

_"AAAAAAAAH!"_

_Long story short, my hair was kept long and an ambulance had to be called._

* * *

I frowned at myself in the mirror; I hated how much of a girl I looked like and how much trouble my looks cause me. I've been called 'princess', 'pretty boy', 'she-male', and a fucking 'Shota' and I didn't even know what that last one fucking meant! I tried asking Dominique but she just grins all creepy and giggles and that reaction right there made me not want to find out anymore.

"Whatever..." I muttered walking out of my bathroom. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my phone, a simple IPhone, and turned it on to check the time; it was 6:45. _I have time, she can wait a little longer. _I thought, I looked over at my computer and grinned. I put my phone in my front pocket and raced to my computer and quickly turned it on.

**My computer. My second biggest obsession besides my phone. I couldn't live a moment without my phone nor could I go a day without access to the internet. Hey! Like I said in the beginning, I was your typical teen whose life revolved around technology. Except in my case, unlike other teens who actually go out, abandoning their precious technology in favor of socializing, I, myself, stay indoors and prefer to lock myself inside my room away from humanity and keep my face glued to my computer screen.**

As soon as my computer finished booting up I immediately logged in and clicked on the 'Google chrome' because nobody used 'Internet Explorer' anymore. The first site I went to was, can ya guess it? Yup, it was Facebook. I yawned as I scrolled down the page looking at everyone's status and posts because, come on, who doesn't do that on Facebook?! On Facebook, I had more of a social life here then out there in the real world, but just because I 'friend' people on here doesn't mean I was friends with them out there. I mean, come on, I befriended one girl named Dunyasha from Russia; I don't understand her, I don't even talk to her - Hell, I don't even think she is an actually 'she'! I don't know! There are some freaks that lurk within the internet!

I snorted at one girl's status:

_OMG! Sooooo, like, I don't like dolphins anymore! Squirrel's are my new favorite reptile! SOOOO CUTE! _

I felt my eye twitch at that comment and had to fight the urge to punch my fucking computer. And then there were the dumb fucks of the internet like this person here. I huffed as I typed down a response to her idiotic comment:

_Dolphines nor Squirrels are of the reptile species genius._

I rolled my eyes as I scrolled down the page reading more status updates, liking pics, commenting - ya know, the usual Facebook bizz. Every now and then, I stopped to read more idiotic comments for laughs, snorts and eye rolls.

_Titanic must be fake how could someone record it because everyone was like dead and drounding._

Retard.

_Does anyone know if the air from a fan can blow away the particles? I'm having trouble in my room._

Spoken like a true fucking theology student.

_There is no 'I' in happyness._

Well, if you spelt it right, there would be.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and my message box appeared.

_Ozbert fan girl:_

_Yo my bitch! Where you at nigga?! XD_

I sighed and rolled my eyes and begun typing.

_William:_

_Where do you think?! -.-_

_Ozbert fan girl: _

_Not where you're supposed to be!_

_William:_

_Yeah, well, where I'm 'supposed to be', I don't want to be._

_Ozbert fan girl:_

_Awwww, Wiiiill, come on! This is the last week till summer vacation! Come ooooon!_

_William:_

_*Eye roll* Whatever._

_Ozbert fan girl:_

_Don't 'whatever' me boy! You either get your ass over here or I'll come get you. _

_William:_

_Your threats don't work on me .-._

_Ozbert fan girl:_

_That wasn't a threat, I really will come get your ass :-) _

Just as I was gonna type down some smart-ass remark to her, a window popped up blocking the comment box. I scowled at it and moved my mouse to click out of it when something made me pause. I narrowed my eyes at the bright flashing letters and read it:

**You! How would you like to participate in our once in a lifetime free give away contest?! All you have to do is simply click 'Enter me' at the bottom of our page to become a contestant. It's free, and 100% safe, no bullshit.**

I read it over once, twice, thrice, and came to the conclusion.

"Bullshit." I snorted. I moved my mouse and clicked the 'X' button to close the obviously bullshit ad that was trying to scam me out of money or give me a virus or both. Fuck that.

I grinned as it disappeared from my screen and just as I was just gonna text back, another window popped up blocking my view. No, wait, it was the same fucking ad! I hummed annoyed and clicked the exit button again to make it disappear. But it just kept popping up; every time I clicked it away, it popped right back up until I finally let out a scream of frustration.

"Dammit, I'm gonna throw this fucking computer out a window!" I screeched, glaring at my computer screen.

"William let's go now!" I heard my mom shout.

I groaned, "Fine, whatever." I shut my computer off and scooted out of my comfy wheelie chair. I checked to see that I had everything; phone? Check. Yup, that's everything.

I stomped down the hallway and the stairs to vent my frustration about my computer being a douchebag. When I reached my mom at the bottom of the stairs, she was holding my sweater jacket and my backpack. She fucking tossed them at me; the jacket hit my face and my backpack rammed me in stomach.

"Fuck mom!" I cursed, doubling over in pain.

"Oh Jesus Christ Will, it's a light weight fucking back pack!" My mom growled at me and I glared back and barked, "No mom! I have all my fucking books in this."

"Why the hell would you stuff all your books in there?! Use your fucking locker like the others." She barked back.

"I don't have a fucking locker like everyone else!"

"Don't get angry at me because you're too lazy to get yourself a fucking locker."

"Urgh!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" My little sister yelled from the couch, interrupting us from our glaring and yelling match. I glanced at her, a scolding look on her face as she huffed, "I'm trying to watch Pokémon but you two are being too loud!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I grumbled, putting my black and purple jacket on and then lifted my back off the ground, grunting as I slung it on my back with great effort. This shit was heavy. Ignoring my mothers frown and eye roll, I stalked to the door and swung it open, I glanced back behind me, "I'll be in the lobby." I growled and slammed it shut behind me as I stomped my way towards the lobby.

As I made my way down the hall way, I happened to bump into my 13 year old neighbor who lived 3 doors down from me but I've never cared to remember her name. She was a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl, and as friendly and cheerful as can be but bad luck for her, I was not in the mood to return that level of friendliness or cheerfulness.

"Hi Turner!" She exclaimed happily. Too happily for my momentary sour taste. "Happy Monday Turner! It's a really beautiful day out right?! It sucks we have to go to school. Spending 7 hours trapped inside a stuffy school when it's so nice out sucks right?! Hahaha! But this is the last week till summer vacation so I guess it's not all bad! Hey, how's your sister? She's adorable-"

"Fuck Mondays!" I roared at her, shutting her up immediately. Yeah, at that point, I could no longer help myself.

The blonde haired girl blinked, shocked at my out burst. "U-Um...What?"

"Mondays can go fuck itself and so can my computer!" I roared at her and speed-walked away cursing.

It was a fucking Monday, and my computer was being a douchebag so that means I was an extra pissy son of a bitch and random people shall pay dearly for that.

**Me. Someone who took his pissyness out on random folks. Deal with it.**

* * *

**Second chapter done! Hell yeah! DX**

**The ending feels weak but I'm too lazy to change that lol. I hope you enjoyed and stick around for the third chapter ^^ **

**Please review DX**

**Now dammit! D:**


End file.
